criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Begin the Start of the End
To Begin the Start of the End is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-ninth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and nineteenth overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Breakspear Boulevard. Plot After the Crimson Eye took over the district of Fairview Hills, the player and Chief Flanagan were informed by mayoral aide Jordan Winchester that the mayor, Idris Moonlight, had been found assassinated. The Chief then sent the player and April to investigate the murder, soon finding Idris shot in the head in his office. They then suspected Jordan in the murder before they found clues at the Deputy Mayor's home, suspecting Deputy Mayor Daniel Hartmann, bon vivant William Chapeler and politics professor Urgence Farrington. Soon after, they were informed by Helena and Valentina that while on their mission to protect the Deputy Mayor, murderous librarian Siobhan Craner had attempted to break in and assassinate Daniel before they stopped her from killing the deputy mayor. They then confronted the murderous librarian in the holding cells of the blimp before Helena directed the player and April to investigate the courthouse where the attempted assassination occurred, prompting the team to suspect their own beat cop Todrick Cole in the murder. They then discovered that Daniel and Jordan were exhausted by the multiple duties the mayor had unintentionally casted on them and that the mayor was in a political debate with Urgence thirty years ago when Urgence tried to run for mayor. They then discovered that Siobhan had a reason aside her allegiance for the Crimson Eye to kill the mayor. Siobhan then confessed that she wanted the mayor dead for allowing the police apprehend her granddaughter for what she did, saying that her family deserved better. In the end, the detectives found enough evidence to arrest the Mayor's killer, who would be found to be William Chapeler. They then confronted William about the murder, and the bon vivant denied the accusations against him till April forced him to confess following the evidence. He then revealed that he murdered Mayor Moonlight because the Crimson Eye ordered him to. He then told them that the Crimson Eye was paying off the loan sharks for his brother, but in return, the criminal organization demanded that William shoot and kill Mayor Moonlight or the payments would stop. Scared of what would happen if he refused, knowing the loan sharks were violent, William then shot the Mayor dead in his office after slipping past Jordan, hoping that the police would accuse the mayoral aide. He then pulled out a gun and confessed with tears in his eyes that the Eye had one other demand. If the police discovered he was the killer, he would have to shoot himself through the mouth so he couldn't talk. He then told them that the Eye promised to uphold the payments if William went through with everything before he attempted to shoot himself, but April shot him in the hand, preventing William's death sentence. Judge South then considered the crimes William did, and had William extradited to his home city of modern Ravenedge and sentenced to twenty years there so the Eye wouldn't kill him. Soon after, April and the player were discussing the case when they heard a gunshot. After April and the player heard the gunshot, Helena then said that the gunshot came from the holding cells. The player and Dustin then investigated the holding cells to find Siobhan shot in the head. After Alexandre revealed that the bullet wound in Siobhan's head was self-inflicted, he revealed that the bullet had traces of the ivory used to construct the courthouse. The chief then ordered Valentina and the player to investigate, prompting the duo to head to the courthouse. In the courthouse lobby, they found a locked pouch that contained a handgun and a note written to Siobhan, telling her to do the right thing. They then decided to interrogate William before he was extradited to Ravenedge, who told them that the one who ordered him to kill the Mayor and kill himself had told him to do it via a burner phone they gave to him when they first promised to pay off his brother's loans. After April asked him about the phone, William told them that he left it in Idris's office. In Idris's office, they then found a burner phone that the player unlocked to discover messages from an anonymous number. Valentina then told the player that she would analyze and track down the number. After a few hours, she revealed that the phone came from the Enforcers' number, which prompted the detectives to inform Chief Flanagan about the potential traitor in the Enforcers. Shocked by the news, the Chief then told them that he needed time to process the information. Meanwhile, April and the player talked to the newly elected Mayor Hartmann, who told them that he promised to be better than Idris and take down the Crimson Eye. He then asked for help in searching his home for his lost journal, prompting April and the player to find and retrieve his journal. They then sent the journal to Valerie, who revealed that Mayor Hartmann did have plans to take down the Crimson Eye by fighting back toward the Eye in the Blood Kingdom where the Crimson Eye now resided. They then enlisted Jordan Winchester to help the Mayor collect the necessary task forces to assist in the downfall of the Eye. After all the events, the saddened Chief then called Valentina and the player into his office, telling the player that they shouldn't let the doubt of the moment stop them from investigating and uncovering the traitor among the Enforcers. Soon after, Spencer came bursting into the office, informing them that a murder had occurred in the old Breakspear Boulevard city square. With only Dustin and Valentina to trust, the player vowed with Valentina to start this heart breaking investigation no matter what. Summary Victim *'Idris Moonlight' (found shot in the head in his office) Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'William Chapeler' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect has consulted the I, Ching *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect has consulted the I, Ching *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect has consulted the I, Ching *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has eye bags *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect has consulted the I, Ching *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has eye bags *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect has consulted the I, Ching *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats popcorn. *The killer has consulted the I, Ching. *The killer collects stamps. *The killer has eye bags. *The killer has torn clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Idris's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces; New Suspect: Jordan Winchester) *Question Jordan about the murder of the mayor. (New Crime Scene: Deputy Mayor’s House) *Investigate Deputy Mayor’s House. (Clues: Throw Pillows, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Daniel Hartmann) *Interrogate Daniel about Mayor Moonlight's assassination. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: William Chapeler) *Ask William Chapeler about how he knew the victim. *Examine Throw Pillows. (Result: Political Book; New Suspect: Urgence Farrington) *Question Urgence about giving political advice to the mayor. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Killer's Notes) *Analyze Killer's Notes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has consulted the I, Ching) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats popcorn) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Siobhan about the mayor's murder. (Attribute: Siobhan has consulted the I, Ching) *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clues: Faded Postcard, Crate of Lost Items) *Examine Crate of Lost Items. (Result: Protective Vest) *Examine Protective Vest. (Result: TODRICK C; New Suspect: Todrick Cole) *Question Todrick about the murder. (Attribute: Todrick eats popcorn and has consulted the I, Ching) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Postcard Recovered) *Analyze Death Message to Idris. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects stamps; New Crime Scene: Idris's Messy Desk) *Investigate Idris's Messy Desk. (Clues: Smashed Trophy, Shredded Newspaper) *Examine Shredded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Restored) *Analyze Old Newspaper. (09:00:00) *Question Urgence on the debate with the victim thirty years ago. (Attribute: Urgence collects stamps, eats popcorn and has consulted the I, Ching) *Examine Smashed Trophy. (Result: Orange Pieces) *Examine Orange Pieces. (Result: Butter Chicken Identified) *Ask Jordan Winchester about the smashed trophy. (Attribute: Jordan has consulted the I, Ching, eats popcorn and collects stamps, Daniel eats popcorn and collects stamps) *Ask Daniel about Idris overworking him. (Attribute: Daniel has consulted the I, Ching) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Siobhan about the truth. (Attribute: Siobhan collects stamps; New Crime Scene: Justice Statue) *Investigate Justice Statue. (Clues: Locked Camera, Scratched Medal) *Examine Scratched Medal. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Examine Blue Liquid. (Result: Breath Spray) *Question Todrick about the scratched medal. (Attribute: Todrick collects stamps) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Question William about the argument. (Attribute: William has consulted the I, Ching, eats popcorn and collects stamps) *Investigate House Gardens. (Clues: Pile of Twigs, Open Book) *Examine Pile of Twigs. (Result: Pistol) *Analyze Pistol. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Pistol; Attribute: The killer has eye bags) *Examine Open Book. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Steps to Take Control (5/6). (No stars) The Steps to Take Control (5/6) *Autopsy Siobhan's Body. (09:00:00) *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clue: Locked Pouch) *Examine Locked Pouch. (Result: Handgun and Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message to Siobhan) *Inform William about Siobhan's suicide. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Idris's Office. (Clue: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone. (03:00:00) *Inform Dustin that there is a traitor among us. (Reward: Justice Enforcer Cap) *See what Daniel Hartmann has planned. *Investigate Deputy Mayor's House. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Daniel's Journal) *Analyze Daniel's Journal. (03:00:00) *Enlist Jordan Winchester to assist Mayor Hartmann. (Reward: Burger) *See Dustin about the traitor among us. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Breakspear Boulevard